


HIS LOVE, HIS HAPPINESS

by tegoperokko



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegoperokko/pseuds/tegoperokko
Summary: He slept last night disappointed; sad over the broken promise that Masuda will be home before the clock struck twelve and the date in the calendar changed from tenth to eleventh of November – his birthday.
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Kudos: 8





	HIS LOVE, HIS HAPPINESS

**Author's Note:**

> Had this since November, by the way.

For Tegoshi, there was no better way to wake up than seeing his partner soundly sleeping beside him, arms securely wrapped around him with no willingness to let go, and face buried on the nook of his neck while the part where his breath was hitting tickled. He slept last night disappointed; sad over the broken promise that Masuda will be home before the clock struck twelve and the date in the calendar changed from tenth to eleventh of November – his birthday. The first one to greet him was their ever-loving leader, Koyama, wishing him all the best and happiness and telling him how much he loved him. He was touched and thanked him back but somehow there was a slight pain on his chest that wished it Masuda had greeted him first. That way, the start of his special day would have been even more special.

Tegoshi waited for two hours; that was the time limit he set and let himself look like a fool in front of his dogs like a princess waiting for his prince and ready to elope. But until the whole two hours were consumed, Masuda didn’t arrive at all. With a spoiled mood, he chose to go to bed and sleep. He didn’t even bother reading and replying to the birthday messages that continued to come; he couldn’t bring himself to be happy when the person who should be by his side that time didn’t come home to him.

He had to try so hard to get his sleep. He counted sheep, put on an eye mask, and covered his whole face with a pillow that took, on his estimate, more than an hour until he finally got unconscious. He wasn’t expecting that the next morning he woke up; there was the man he had been impatiently waiting for; snuggled closely to him. His first thought was to get angry and push Masuda away but that was immediately forgotten when a ray of sunlight hit directly on his boyfriend’s face, revealing a physically-visible worn-out look with bags under his eyes, a knot on his forehead, and the mustache and beard stubbles that were starting to grow. He would have wanted to wake Masuda up and ranted for letting him wait to nothingness but decided against it. For now, Tegoshi would be happy and relieved if Masuda got some sleep. And so he got out of bed carefully; hurrying on taking his pillow when his boyfriend squirmed to be his substitute and let him hug it. He could have stayed for longer but he promised some of his friends that he would meet them in celebration of his birthday. He tried asking Masuda in the earlier days if he wanted to come but he refused; saying he should just have fun with them without having his attention halved.

Mindful of the sound of his feet going to the bathroom, he made sure not to make any loud sound that will be enough to wake Masuda as he was always sensitive to any noise. It was a relief when he finally reached the bathroom door and had closed it behind him. He faced the mirror and thoroughly stared at his reflection. He smiled. Even he could tell and see the happiness in him. It was because of Masuda – his love and his sex.

But other than that, the main reason that gave Tegoshi so much happiness was because their relationship got more stable. His boyfriend was showing his affection more; privately and publicly. He was more willing to overstep the boundaries and act possessively now. If anything, since the year started, Masuda had surprised him several times through his unpredictable actions. There was him initiating lovey-dovey moments during concerts, teasing Tegoshi through praises until his whole face got as red as a tomato, and openly voicing out how Masuda got so much love from him on their last show. And everything just followed through – even on a shoot for a magazine where Masuda possessively wrapped an arm around him. At times, Tegoshi was itching to ask what made his boyfriend suddenly affectionate wherever but he was afraid that Masuda might stop if he knew he was being too obvious so Tegoshi decided to just let him be and drown in joy.

Obviously, those gestures from Masuda had spoiled Tegoshi so much. Many had told him he was secreting estrogens instead of testosterone for males. Although it worked on his advantage – shoots that made him look like a domesticated housewife kept coming and his boyfriend loved them. There were also sexy shoots – ones where they made him look genderless and gained positive feedback. Masuda had said that maybe it was his pink hair that suited him well. In his mind, it was because he wanted to please Masuda.

He smiled once more; taking the pink toothbrush from the cup and the toothpaste beside it to start his morning routine and maybe cook a simple breakfast after. He did his necessities silently, humming a Tegomass song he missed singing when he heard the bathroom door opened and closed softly just after he finished washing his face. But because of the water, he couldn’t open his eyes and greet Masuda a good morning which he figured he didn’t have to because while he wiped his eyes with a towel, pair of strong arms and broad chest hugged him from behind at the same time that Masuda’s placed his chin on Tegoshi’s shoulder.

“Good morning.” Tegoshi greeted when he was done.

Masuda yawned but didn’t answer, he just nuzzled his face closer to Tegoshi and one hand wandered inside his tank top while the other played on the waistband of his pajama. It was one of the rarest moments that Masuda would become like a doll. He wouldn’t speak or answer to anything and he also wouldn’t want to be left alone and ignored, a baby. Tegoshi had been so used to it by now that he knew better than to nag his boyfriend to reply. To avoid stoning both of them in the bathroom and waiting until Masuda would fully wake up, he prepared Masuda’s toothbrush and face wash. Normally, Masuda wouldn’t want anybody touching his things except if it was Tegoshi.

“Hey, wake up. Come on, let’s brush your teeth.” Tegoshi said and broke free from Masuda’s hug before he turned around. Masuda just looked at him blankly. A smile would help, Tegoshi knew, so he smiled and pecked a kiss on his boyfriend’s plump lips. He showed Masuda his toothbrush and handed a cup of water. “Should I brush your teeth, baby boy?” Tegoshi offered mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows but Masuda hugged him again almost throwing Tegoshi off balance.

“Massu, careful!” Tegoshi shouted out of surprise and Masuda groaned. He sighed and blindly placed the toothbrush and the glass on the bathroom sink before he threw his arms around his boyfriend and rubbed his back gently. “If you’re still sleepy then you shouldn’t have gotten up yet. Let’s go back?”

Masuda shook his head and spoke in a hoarse voice, “I don’t like you leaving me while I’m asleep.”

“You looked tired so I didn’t want to wake you up.”

He saw Masuda pouted and stood up straight. “Don’t leave.” He said and started brushing his teeth. Masuda was glancing on his side to make sure Tegoshi stayed; when Masuda washed his face, he stepped on Tegoshi’s foot, and again, that was to make sure he didn’t leave.

“Towel,” Masuda called and turned to Tegoshi with his eyes closed and dripping face.

Tegoshi took his own and wiped his boyfriend’s face. “You’re really handsome.” Tegoshi praised after seeing Masuda’s fresh morning face. Seemed like the water had woken Masuda up when he smiled sweetly. “And you’re really beautiful,” Masuda replied that made Tegoshi chuckle.

They stared at each other, no words were said, just smiles and then Masuda pulled him closer by the hips; halfway meeting Tegoshi with a deep kiss on the lips which was welcomed dearly by the latter. Tegoshi’s arms clung behind Masuda’s neck and opened his mouth so his boyfriend’s tongue could gain access inside his mouth.

Tegoshi missed this, he missed his boyfriend and he dared, they could just kiss forever and never part. But that was impossible. Masuda kissed him ferociously, tongue swirling with Tegoshi’s and the moment that he pulled away, Tegoshi was breathless and his lips were starting to get swollen. He ran his tongue on his lower lip and smiled to Masuda seductively. “Now isn’t that the best morning greeting?” Then Tegoshi pressed another kiss on Masuda’s lips. He shrieked when Masuda lifted his ass and carried him to the bathroom sink and sat him there without breaking the kiss.

Moments after, Masuda’s lips went down to Tegoshi’s jaw and neck where he licked and sucked the skin. But something hurt for Tegoshi – rough if he would describe. He had trouble pushing Masuda away and when he did, he had realized that it was Masuda’s stubbles.

“Your stubbles are hurting me.” Tegoshi pouted and reached for something in the cabinet from his right – a shaver and shaving cream. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time. Can I shave your beard?” He asked his boyfriend excitedly.

Masuda frowned and looked at him with disgust written all over his face. “That’s not what you use for your pubic hair, is it?” Masuda asked back suspiciously.

“No, it’s not!” Tegoshi yelled, offended. “I bought these for you when I went shopping last week.” He continued.

“I have my own shaver here, right?”

“I threw it away already.”

“What? I’ve only used that a few times!” Masuda argued.

Tegoshi crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his boyfriend fiercely. “I threw it away. I bought you one, are you _not_ happy?” He didn’t understand it. Masuda never told him to buy his necessities for anything concerning his personal hygiene but last week when Tegoshi went to buy toiletries, he got fond of the thought of buying his boyfriend a new shaver and a shaving cream. He loved how good it felt; like they were husband and wife co-buying needs without having the need to say to and it satisfied him. And just like last night, he suddenly felt sad again on the thought that Masuda didn’t appreciate his effort.

“Move, I’m getting off.” Tegoshi glared but pushed Masuda’s shoulders but he didn’t budge so Tegoshi repeated what he said with more emphasis and anger in his voice’s tone.

Masuda sighed in resignation. “Fine, I’m sorry. It’s just that this is the first time you did this and I guess I’m not used to it.”

Tegoshi bowed his head to hide his face but Masuda lifted it and ran his thumb on his cheek. “I’m happy, please, don’t misunderstand.”

“No, you didn’t.” Tegoshi sulked.

“I am.” Masuda gave Tegoshi’s cheek a wet kiss and faced him again with a smile on his face. “Happy birthday, Yuya.”

“Stupid, what took you so long to greet me? I thought you already forgot it.” Tegoshi brooded but embraced Masuda.

“There’s no way I can forget your birthday. I’ve known you long enough that forgetting it would be like forgetting my own birthday.” Masuda chuckled.

“Then where’s my gift?”

“Me.”

“Where’s my gift.” Tegoshi restated.

“Here. Me.” Masuda arrogantly answered.

“You’re not a gift.”

“My love is my gift, my body is all yours. I’ll give you a one-day-only consumable ticket. You can do whatever you want with me.” Masuda said playfully – implying things that can make both of them feel _good._

Tegoshi planned to use that, but for now, he needed to satisfy himself first. He took the shaver and the cream again. “I want to shave your beard, then,” Tegoshi demanded.

Masuda pulled away and swallowed hesitantly. But Tegoshi knew his boyfriend was a man of his words. There was no way he will back out on his words. That was shy when he agreed, it was enough to make Tegoshi squeal in happiness.

\----

Tegoshi got hooked up. He never thought he’d enjoy shaving his boyfriend’s beard. He loved the feeling of running the shaver on Masuda’s chin and the satisfying he would get when he saw that part cleaned and smooth. And it was like seeing his boyfriend transform in front of him from a thirty-three-year-old man to a twenty-eight-year-old guy. Masuda had always had a baby face and it was one trait that Tegoshi always found fascinating. He just never seemed to get old, though; Tegoshi himself got many of similar compliments.

“Can I be the one to do this every now and then?” Tegoshi asked cutely, batting his eyelashes on Masuda to convince him.

“No.” Masuda simply answered and took the aftershave and applied it on his skin.

Tegoshi inhaled it and smiled, he knew it. It was the right decision to buy his boyfriend a new set of his shaving needs. It was peppermint and Tegoshi loved the scent. But he frowned when he heard Masuda’s answer. “Why can’t I?”

Masuda returned to where Tegoshi was sitting, in between his legs; his hands intertwining with Tegoshi’s. “Because you don’t have to.”

He knew Tegoshi would protest and Masuda didn’t want another petty argument so he quickly changed the topic. “Anyway, what time would you be leaving? You’re seeing your friends today, right?”

Tegoshi nodded, cupped Masuda’s face, and nuzzled his cheek. “Before lunch. I’m lazy to go now, though. I want to stay here with you.” Tegoshi whimpered.

“Stop that. They want to celebrate your birthday. But you have to make sure to come home early. I want to spend the whole evening with you, I’ll be waiting here.” Masuda winked.

Tegoshi grunted as an answer; raining butterfly kisses on Masuda’s cheek. “Can I have an advance?” He asked meaningfully and brought out his tongue to flick on his boyfriend’s cheek. He was getting addicted to the smell of the aftershave on Masuda’s skin. He was aroused, his body felt hot.

Thankfully, Masuda wasn’t slow when it came to this kind of thing. His hands started roaming all over Tegoshi’s body and turned his head to face Tegoshi when Masuda felt his tongue on his lips instead. He smiled cheekily, “We’ll do this quickly.” He said and pulled Tegoshi down from the sink, turned him around, bent him against the sink, and pulled his pajama down to his knees.

Surprise had become an overstatement whenever Masuda would undress Tegoshi and reveal that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Amused should be the right word to describe it. It wouldn’t bother Masuda to remove another garment, that would give more excitement on him but he also liked it when he would immediately see the thing that he was hungry for. His palm rounded on the smooth surface of Tegoshi’s bottom. He loved it exposed and spread inviting either his fingers or cock to enter the tight hole.

Masuda’s jogger had become stuffed; his little buddy wanting to be set free but he would leave that a little bit more for later. Instead, he pressed his clothed genital against Tegoshi’s naked ass and they both moaned on how good it felt from the brief touch. He did it twice, thrice until Masuda was rubbing his cock dryly between Tegoshi’s ass cheeks, spreading them to accommodate his size.

“I want you inside now.” Tegoshi moaned loudly that made Masuda stop. He cursed himself. He was so pent up that he was contented rocking against Tegoshi. His cock was tingling, hard, and wet. He wanted to cum but he also wanted to pleasure Tegoshi first. He reached for the lubricant inside the cabinet hurriedly and lubed his index and middle fingers before placing the just before Tegoshi’s entrance and slowly entered the two fingers at the same time but immediately realized that something was off.

“Your hole is soft,” Masuda said, pressing deeper.

“I prepared myself last night. I thought you’d come home but you didn’t.” Tegoshi replied, a tinge of bitterness mixed in his hoarse voice. Masuda should apologize, he knew that, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood. They were both turned on and craved to be connected, saying sorry now was inappropriate.

Somehow, knowing that Tegoshi had already had himself prepared was relieving for Masuda. It was a minus to his work to loosen him up gently when he wanted to be rough. His fingers plunged in and out of Tegoshi’s hole, quick and unrestrained – making lewd sounds that turned Masuda on more. He reached for Tegoshi’s cock from the back and was happy when he found the head leaking with pre-cum. And by that, he knew that his fingers were enough for an _advance_ that Tegoshi asked for. He thought of fucking him but today was a special day and Masuda wouldn’t like to spoil a thing that he could give later in the evening.

“Massu,” Tegoshi cried and spread his trembling legs more.

“Tell me what you want,” Masuda demanded.

“Cum. I want to cum.” Tegoshi moaned. “Inside, Massu. Enter me.”

Masuda didn’t answer, his fingers thrust faster as his free hand grabbed a handful of Tegoshi’s hair to navigate his head to the side so Masuda would be able to kiss him and distract what Tegoshi demanded.

It was hot, Tegoshi’s tongue was hot and soft and Masuda felt like he was going crazy and incontrollable in every second that their kiss prolonged. He swallowed Tegoshi’s moans, licked his saliva, and devoured him wholly. Not long from it, Tegoshi pulled away, his face contorted in distinct pleasure, mouth open, eyes closed as he let out a single moan and came, spurting his sperm on the ceramic tiles of the sink and slid down when his legs gave out, he was panting heavily. Masuda stood in front of him and Tegoshi lifted both of his knees, kicked his pajama off to his feet and jerked his cock, letting out more cum until he was empty.

“You didn’t enter me,” Tegoshi said after a while when his breathing had become even.

Masuda kneeled in front of Tegoshi and leaned for a kiss in the forehead, “I want to take my time tonight. There goes your advance.”

Tegoshi rolled his eyes and looked down at Masuda’s visible bulge. “You’re hard.”

“It will go down later, don’t mind it.”

“I can take care of it.”

“Yeah, tonight.” Masuda said in finality and hoped Tegoshi would shut up already.

But who was he kidding? His boyfriend is Tegoshi, the most selfish person he ever met. How ambitious of Masuda to think he would give up?

Tegoshi looked at him straight in the eyes and had him follow the stroke of his finger on his mouth, down to his throat, his chest, his cock, and finally to his hole where he started fingering again – deliberately seducing Masuda to give up and fuck him hard for his own relief. It was Masuda’s weakness. He had a raging boner and Tegoshi was too good in making his own _play._

It was hard to hold back, even Masuda had limits. But still, he didn’t want to give it to Tegoshi yet. He wanted this day to be intimate and his time for Tegoshi’s birthday celebration would still be tonight so at the very least, he wished for something special.

But he needed to cum, he needed to explode. He pulled his jogger pants down together with his brief, his cock springing in all energy. He intended to masturbate on the show in front of him but the next thing he knew, Tegoshi was already making contact with his cock, his hand pumped it and Masuda almost came. More when Tegoshi opened his mouth to suck on the flesh, it was already certain to him that he wouldn’t last long. Tegoshi licked him the way he always wanted; wet, sloppy, and fast taking Masuda to heights of ecstasy. When the beast in him had taken over his senses, he shifted position to which was easier to fuck Tegoshi’s mouth until he came. The corner of his mouth curled to form a smirk when Tegoshi made sure that none of his cum was wasted, swallowing to the very last spurt.

“Yuya,” Masuda called weakly and Tegoshi hemmed in question. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Tegoshi smiled sweetly and started removing his top with the intention to take a quick shower, “Tell me that again tonight, okay?”

Masuda nodded and mouthed ‘okay’ before he stood up and went with Tegoshi.

“Do you know how happy I am to be with you?” Tegoshi asked out of the blue. Masuda was holding his hand, guiding him to the shower room.

Masuda faced him and smiled softly, “I know.”

“How?”

“Because I feel the same as you. I love you with the same intensity that you love me or more. I can’t explain it well but you’re the only person I can never bear to lose.”

And before Tegoshi would break into tears for hearing such an emotional statement from his boyfriend, he uttered the only words that he could think of in that perfect moment. “I love you so much, Massu.”

**FIN.**


End file.
